


Traditions

by Felinafullstop



Series: It's us Against the Universe [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8956597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felinafullstop/pseuds/Felinafullstop
Summary: For the Christmas Prompt: Decorations





	

**Author's Note:**

> Taking place three years after the events of the First Loyalty Mission. 
> 
> "I'm a minimalist. I don't really need much to enjoy a good holiday - just my family and the bare essentials." Jean Reno

Thane smiled softly as Adora moved to the tree and hung the small white crystal on it. "Perfect," Thane spoke softly and reached up handing her another small ornament to hang on the tiny tree he'd procured with Zaeed's help. Adora took the next ornament from him and his hand gently pet her hair. "It looks just like the picture."  


The door to the apartment opened and closed as Garrus returned from the market. "What on the citadel is that thing?" He asked.  


"It is a Christmas Tree," Thane said softly.  


Garrus set the two bags he held down on a small counter and turned around to face the small item. "Human thing?" He asked softly.  


"Indeed, Shepard and Zaeed have one at their temporary home on earth." He said calmly. "Adora saw it when we conference."  


"Any word on her?" Garrus asked.  


"No, but they are surprised she has not been detained by the alliance command, though it's not out of the question at this point." He lifted the next small ornament, a blue ball that looked like Earth. "This is the next one."  


"Pretty." She said touching the crystal gently with her fingers before hanging it up on her little tree.  


"It is." Thane agreed.  


"Kolyat coming for dinner?" Garrus asked as he turned and pulled items out of the bags to set on the counter.  


"Yes, he will be here when his shift is over," Thane said as he gathered up the small wrappers and bits from the crystal ornaments.  


"I press it now." Adora stood near a button beside the tree.  


"Very well." Thane smiled at her and gave a small nod. "Press it."  


Adora depressed the button, and the little tree began to glow blue. Garrus looked up and his mandibles twitched. "Not bad, what does it actually celebrate?"  


"One of many religious holidays use the fir tree." Thane said "It was my understanding that the religious part of the holiday has fallen away somewhat and even those who are not religious also celebrate. They leave wrapped gifts under the tree." He stood moving toward the kitchen.  


"I like gifts," Garrus smirked as he stepped into Thane's path. "I like you."  


"I will not be wrapped beneath that tree." Thane shook his head setting the box aside.  


"I can fix that." Garrus teased.  


"You will do no such thing." Thane shook his head and began to break away.  


"Stop." Garrus took his wrist. "I'm sorry." He pressed his forehead to Thane's and just held him for a moment.  


A patting at his side made Garrus look down. Adora was looking up at him holding one of the crystal ornaments. Releasing Thane, Garrus knelt, and picked up Adora into his arms. "You like all this?"  


Her eyes were fixed on the ornament as she nodded. "Yea." she held it up. "Uncle Z sent it."  


"Uh huh." Garrus said, "I hope we checked the box for explosives." When Thane didn't respond Garrus addressed Adora once more. "Do we have to get Zaeed a gift too?"  


Adora nodded. "Yes and Aunt Jane." She said and hung the little Crystal on the back of Garrus' fringe. "There, now you look pretty too."  


Garrus turned his head slightly the crystal wobbling with his movements. "Thane, what do you think?"  


Thane had already taken a picture with his Omni-tool. "That it is one for her wall." He nodded gently.  


Garrus nuzzled into Adora's neck and tickled along her ear with his mandibles. "I love you."  


The little girl clung tightly to him and smiled. "I love you too Papa." She gave a soft smile and turned to reach out to Thane who Joined them. "Merry Christmas Daddy."  


Thane nodded and reached up pushing blonde locks out of her eyes as Garrus' arm wrapped around his hip. "Merry Christmas my heart."  


Garrus shook his head "None for me?" He balked.  


"No." Adora giggled. "None for you."  


Garrus handed Adora over to Thane. "You're cooking dinner." He said calmly and walked over to a chair beside the tree and sat down. "I'm pretty much gonna not do anything until I'm included in this little holiday." He said reaching back to get the ornament off his fringe and hang it on the little tree with delicate claws.

The End


End file.
